Stetoskop Tandem
by aya.aya.bluph
Summary: Sedikit cerita fluff SasuNaru dengan setting medical school/Boys Love/Oneshot/RnR?


"**STETOSKOP TANDEM"**

**Author : **Aya chan

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto selalu pemilik Naruto yang sah,

tapi cerita ini punya Aya lohh

**Rating : **T

**Warning :** AU, Geje, BL,OOC berat, Aneh dan bersama dedengkot mereka yang lain #plakk

...

**Drap**

**Drap**

Derap langkah kian mendekat ke ruangan tempatku berada sekarang, aku penasaran siapa pemilik suara langkah kaki berat yang terdengar anggun tersebut. Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruangan praktek keterampilan medis bersama teman-teman satu kelompokku. Bersama Kiba, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, dan Sai aku duduk manis menanti dokter yang akan menjadi instruktur kami dua jam kedepan.

**Krieett**

Engsel pintu ruangan ini goyah, daun pintu yang tadi tertutup rapat kini telah dibuka oleh seseorang. Aku memicingkan mataku mencoba menebak siapa yang akan menjadi instruktur kami.

Ketika bola mataku beradu dengan wajahnya dapat dengan jelas terlihat keangkuhan yang terpatri pada dirinya, aku terhenyak. Kaki kananku kuketukkan kearah kaki Gaara, seakan memberi isyarat sesuatu. Aku memperhatikan mimik muka teman-temanku yang mulai berubah menjadi khawatir. OH TUHAN! INI BENCANA!

Uchiha Sasuke

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ketika pertemuan pertama kelompok kami dengan dokter Sasuke. Ketika itu atmosfer ruangan sangat tegang dan mencekam.

Dimulai dari perkenalan singkat darinya yang benar-benar membuat kami speechless.

"Perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Asal Hokkaido."

Ia meminta kami memperkenalkan diri tanpa menatap kami satu persatu. Berekspresi seakan tertarik saja tidak, apalagi bertanya lebih jauh tentang diri kami. Sungguh aku baru pertama kali bertemu dokter dengan ekspresi dingin semacam itu.

Mata elangnya meneliti satu persatu tugas yang kami buat dari rumah. Dengan takut-takut aku meliriknya yang sedang bersenandung keci ditengah suasana tegang yang ia ciptakan.

"Inuzuka." Panggil dokter Sasuke kepada Kiba datar.

"Kamu mengerjakan tugas ini kapan? Tadi pagi?"

Kiba yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mengiyakan sambil menunduk, dokter ini menakutkan sekali!

"Lain kali kerjakan dengan kaidah penulisan yang benar." Ucapnya memberi saran. Sebenarnya kalau kutafsirkan bukan seperti saran, lebih mirip kalimat sindiran.

**Hening**

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan dokter bermarga Uchiha itu memeriksa tugas kami satu persatu, dan jangan lupa senandung kecilnya yang terdengar sangat horor.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" Sekali lagi, dokter Sasuke benar-benar membuat hati kami galau hanya dengan pertanyaannya yang mengintimidasi dan tatapan matanya yang memojokkan.

Kami hanya diam karena memang sebelumnya kami belum sempat membaca referensi lebih jauh untuk praktek hari itu.

Dan berlalulah hari mencekam itu dengan kami yang menyumpah serapahi dewa keberuntungan karena telah melemparkan kesialan kepada kami. Sungguh, kami tak mau lagi mendapatkan instruktur Uchiha Sasuke.

Dokter Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan langkahnya yang anggun dan angkuh. Matanya yang tajam memperhatikan satu-persatu dari kami. Samar-samar aku melihatnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

'EH? APA AKU BERHALUSINASI?' Batinku tak percaya atas apa yang barusan kulihat.

"Selamat pagi." Salamnya datar.

"Pagi, Dok." Jawab kami semua hati-hati, kehilangan semangat yang biasanya kami sisipkan di antara salam.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian." Ya, dengan ekspresi datar ia meminta tugas kami lalu memeriksanya dengan cekatan. Kali ini tak ada tugas yang dikomentari.

Kami hanya diam dan menunggu dokter Sasuke menyelesaikan tugas kami. Menunduk, hanya itulah yang sanggup kami lakukan sembari mengulang materi yang akan dipraktekkan hari ini. Mempersiapkan jawaban akan pertanyaan.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?"

Pertanyaan yang sanggup memukul telak rasa percaya diri kami menjadi kosong melompong.

Satu persatu dari kami mendapatkan pertanyaan dari dokter Sasuke. Terasa lama sekali sampai akhirnya pertanyaan itu dilemparkan kepadaku. Aku yang panik hanya menjawab seadanya dengan gugup, tak tahu lah bagaimana kelanjutan ini semua.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan jantung dan paru-paru. Silakan ambil stetoskop satu persatu dan pakai dengan benar," suruhnya datar kepada kami semua.

Entah sial atau memang apa aku tak mendapatkan stetoskop dan hanya memperhatikan teman-temanku mencoba mendengarkan suara jantung Kiba. Kiba menjadi probandus untuk praktikum hari ini.

"Namikaze, mana stetoskopmu?"

"Aaah.. Saya tidak kebagian, Dok." Kataku takut-takut saat mata elangnya menatapku intens.

"Kemari." Dengan nada bicara yang selalu datar ia menyuruhku mendekatinya.

Aku menunduk, berjalan mendekati dokter Sasuke. Kulihat tangannya yang panjang dan indah mengulurkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Ini. Pakailah yang sisi ini."

Seperti orang bodoh aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Aku? Dengan dokter Sasuke? Dengan stetoskop tandem, satu stetoskop bercabang dua yang bisa digunakan dua orang? Pasti mukaku memanas memikirkan semua ini.

Kurasakan detak jantungku bertambah cepat saat aku mengambil stetoskop itu dari tangannya yang ramping. Ia sudah memakai sisi miliknya dan kini aku lagi-lagi menunduk dan mencoba memasang earpiece di telingaku hati-hati.

"Aakh!"

Aku menjerit pelan saat kudengar suara yang sangat menyakitkan mampir ke gendang telingaku. Kulihat dokter Sasuke tersenyum jahil setelah mengetuk diafragma stetoskop yang kami pakai. Hampir saja aku tuli!

Tapi jika melihat dokter Sasuke pada hari biasa, kalian takkan percaya kalau ia sempat jahil dengan stetoskop itu. Ekspresinya yang datar seakan melembut dan bisa menelanku kapan saja. Ah sial, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah, perhatikan."

Ujarnya pelan dan samar-samar terdengar olehku. Kulirik ke arah teman-teman yang memasang wajah takjub kepadaku. Sungguh ini kesempatan langka melihat dokter dingin itu sehangat ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat memfokuskan pendengaran dan mencoba mengatur nafasku agar tidak mengganggu. Semuanya serasa sesak dan tidak mengenakkan.

"Ini suara jantung 1, perhatikan denyutan arteri carotisnya." Dokter Sasuke berujar sambil menunjuk bagian leher Kiba. Aku diam memperhatikan apa yang ditunjukkannya dan sesekali melirik wajahnya yang sangat rupawan terbingkai kulit putih susu tanpa cacat. Rahangnya terbentuk elok dengan garis batas yang terpahat jelas. Bola mata hitamnya bergerak-gerak degan anggun, aku menelan ludah.

"Selanjutnya dengarkan suara ini, suara jantung 2."

"Aa.."

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali masuk dalam pemikiranku sendiri. Tentang apa yang kurasakan. Aku bukan anak kecil berumur dua belas tahun lagi yang tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Detak jantung tak menentu, nafas yang tak teratur lalu kesulitan fokus saat berada di dekat dirinya. Aku tahu rasa apa ini, namun terlalu takut menyusunnya menjadi suatu kesimpulan yang mungkin tak dapat kuterima. Aku, sepertinya jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Ini sangat bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada instruktur keterampilanmu hanya karena satu dari dua pertemuan dengannya yang membuatmu sangat berdebar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan mencoba menyingkirkan topik pemikiranku yang melantur.

"Yap, selesai. Silakan dilepas, Namikaze-san."

Katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum kepadaku, seperti ingin membunuhku saja!

Bagaimanapun dengan detak jantungku yang sekarang ini aku takut terjadi sesuatu padaku! Mungkin hanya dengan melihat dokter Sasuke aku bisa terkena seragan jantung mendadak atau malah kebocoran katup karena usaha yang sangat keras otot jantung milikku memompakan isinya keseluruh tubuh. Astaga!

Pertemuan hari ini ditutup setelah semua anggota kelompokku mencoba mempraktekkan tahapan pemeriksaan jantung-paru mulai dari inspeksi, mengetuk, menekan, sampai mendengarkan. Aah.. aku seperti tak rela pertemuan dengan dokter Sasuke hari ini berakhir hanya dengan dua jam.

Aku masih setia memperhatikan dirinya yang merapikan barang-barangnya bersiap keluar ruangan. Genggaman tanganku menguat, kakiku tiba-tiba melemas. Ada satu tekat dalam diriku yang meminta untuk segera dibebaskan, segera!

Dokter Sasuke berdiri, ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu ketika aku tiba-tiba beranjak mengimbangi langkahnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dianggap aneh atau apa. Dengan segera kupeluk dokter Sasuke dari belakang dan kubenamkan kepalaku dipunggungnya.

"Dokter.." kataku pelan dan sedikit bergetar. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa teman-temanku kini sedang menatap kami penuh pertanyaan aneh seperti 'Apa kau gila Naruto?'.

"Hn." Gumam dokter Sasuke singkat.

**Glek**

Kuteguk ludah paksa. Semua sudah terjadi dan aku nekat mengawalinya. Sudah kepalang basah jika aku menghentikannya sekarang. Kutarik nafas panjang memberanikan diri mengucapkan rentetan kata yang sangat ingin kukatakan kepadanya.

"T-Tolong periksa saya."

"Hn?" Dokter Sasuke seperti memastikan sesuatu dengan pendengarannya.

"Sa-saya merasa sesak nafas saat berada di dekat dokter dan jantung saya berdetak sangat kencang ketika dokter tersenyum. Apakah saya terkena penyakit berbahaya, Dok?"

Dokter Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan paksaku padanya dan aku hanya pasrah. Karena aku yang terlalu percaya diri mengatakan hal aneh ini kepadanya maka aku harus siap menanggung malu segera.

"Itu... anu ... maafkan saya,Dok." Ucapku takut-takut ketika tangannya mengangkat mukaku agar menatapnya.

Chuu~

'APA? BENARKAH INI?'

Hanya khayalan gila ku atau apa tapi kini kurasakan pipiku memanas karena sekarang dokter Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Dia menciumku!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya.' Ini pasti bohong!' batinku menolak tapi aku terlanjur senang.

"Jadi, Namikaze-san. Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta kepadaku."

Ia melanjutkan perkatannya dengan mendekat kearah leherku lalu menyingkap jas praktikum dan kemeja yang kukenakan. Entah apa yang dia lakukan namun kurasakan leherku perih karena sesuatu menggigitnya keras dan lalu tergantikan oleh rasa geli dan basah.

Dokter Sasuke menyeringai kecil sebelum melangkah menjauhiku. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan santai dan melambaikan tangan kanannya kepadaku. Sungguh, sadarkan aku kalau ini hanya mimpi indah!

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Sakura dan Ino berteriak sangat keras lalu menarikku mendekati mereka. Berisik sekali. Berarti ini bukan mimpi kan? BUKAN MIMPI KAN?

"KYAAAA! NARU-CHANN!"

"SELAMAT YA NARU-CHANNN!"

"Wah, hebat. Dia sudah ditandai juga ternyata." Kata Gaara tenang sambil menyingkap kerah kemejaku dan menunjukkan luka memar di leher milikku.

'Eh, tunggu sebentar. Ditandai ? DITANDAI GAARA BILANG?' Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan kejadian hari ini.

Dokter Sasuke yang jahil, yang tersenyum, lalu dia menciumku, lalu dia menandaiku, dan melambaikan tangan? APA-APAAN INI?

"!"

Teriakku heboh sendiri ketika otakku yang lemot berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu. Ah, rasanya mereka dibelakang menertawaiku yang kelewatan bodoh ini.

**FIN**

Ini secuil pengalaman aya pas kuliah dan sama ditambah beberapa adegan. Jadi itu tuh pas adegan yang terakhir tambahan aja :P

baru sadar ternyata bikin Oneshot itu menarik ya, bukannya males ngupdate yang multichap sih #plakk

Gomen kalo menurut readers ini jelek dan kata-katanya abstrak XD... Jadi kalo ada kata-kata sulit silakan tanya atau googling hohohoho #digampar

Terimakasih sangat buat readers yang sengaja meluang waktunya untuk membaca, senang sekali loh rasanya.

Mohon kritik sarannya ya

RnR?


End file.
